


Catalyst

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Academia AU where more GX characters exist lol, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he could take what mattered most to him... Kaito could do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Nii-sama!!_ ”

Kaito didn’t get to him fast enough. His legs didn’t run quick enough. He wasn’t able to… _act_ fast enough. Haruto was….

“Oh? The stranger, the one from Academia stood before him wearing a gaudy blue and white uniform. To add insult to injury, his expression looked almost sad. “I hope you weren’t the _nii-sama_ he screamed for.”

His hands balled up into fists and he pulled out his duel disk, ready for combat.

“Oh no, you are.”

“Don’t you **_dare_**! Academia… you’ll pay!” Why wasn’t he pulling out his duel disk? Was this man not going to fight him? Would he give in easily?

No, Kaito wanted him to _suffer_. To feel the fear Haruto must’ve felt…

The man shook his head, waving the card of Haruto’s horrified face. “Now now, let’s be civil about thi-” He didn’t get a chance to speak before a sudden blow to the cheek knocked him over and Kaito immediately put his foot over his chest. “This is _really_ uncomfortable, you know.” He joked, gasping slightly from the pressure on him.

“You will repent for this.”

“And here I thought the XYZ dimension was so accommodating. But since we are playing this game…” A quick jab to Kaito's ankle, knocking him off and the man from Academia jumped back to his feet, a wide grin on his face. “Please know it wasn’t personal, I just needed to fill up my quota for the day.” He rubbed his cheek, hissing slightly at the swelling sting. “You can really knock a punch there, can’t ya? If you were from Fusion, I'd say you’d do great in Academia.”

Kaito prepared his duel disk, not even bothering for a duel but instead went to the settings to card him. To shut his mouth and prevent him from talking further. How dare he… how **_dare_** he continue to speak and insult Haruto! As though they were nothing but wild animals!

To say _he of all people_ would entertain the idea of taking up Academia garb and joining their murderous cause. “You’re going to die for this!”

A laugh. “I can’t do that! As terribly romantic as that sounds, Asuka would worry too much. As is my way, I must reach up high,” He raised up his arm, pointing above to the grey skies, “high as you can see. Tell me, what do _you_ see dear nii-sama?”

“A dead man.” His nerves were set so much on edge, his hands shook. The tremors coursing through him were almost too much to bear. They were all animals to be hunted.

“Tsk tsk, how boring.” The man turned over duel disk, the grin still as sincere as before. “No,  above, the sky – the _heavens!_ ” He pressed a button and a bright blue flash engulfed him.

Kaito realized too late that he wasn’t preparing to fight but instead was fleeing. “Fight me!” He cried out, running forth and grabbing onto the man’s arm as it still existed and he too was taken in by the bright blue light, blinding him.

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the shock on the man’s face. The grin had finally wore off.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito stirred slightly. His head hurt, feeling something warm trail down his cheek. Eyes opened slightly, his blurry vision slowly clearing up as he pushed himself up. The ground beneath him…. Where in Heartland were there cobblestone streets? He couldn’t recall any place. Heartland was a newer city, it had pavement, _concrete_. The building he leaned against… it looked old. How was that possible? “Where am I?” Kaito tried to recall the events before passing out. Did he pass out? No, he couldn’t have. Passing out in Heartland led to danger. Many sleepless nights had haunted him. If he learned anything within the past three years, it was to _constantly_ be on watch. His eyes must always be open. Survival depended upon it.

Then when did he sleep? Did someone do this?

_“The heavens!”_

Kaito jolted forward. He remembered.

Haruto! The man who carded him! He had chased after him and was surrounded by light… where was he taken? The man fled and there was nowhere in Heartland he could hide. This was his city, he would find him and etch into his memory the agony before knowing death.

His legs wobbled as he used the side of the building to keep moving out of the alley. First, he needed to find out where he was. Where in Heartland was this? And if not Heartland, where in the XYZ dimension was this?

It was a shock, one he couldn’t handle. The people he saw as he left the alleyway… they were happy. Children running around and playing, the adults smiling, others joking around. The sun was out, shops were open. What city was so blessed to have not known destruction? How could they not know the horrors to come?

“Hey mister, here!” A handkerchief was flung to his face, blocking his vision. “Your face is bleeding right there.” It was a child’s voice. Kaito mumbled a small thanks and turned his attention downward, his heart nearly stopping in the process. The child… she bore a uniform similar to Academia’s soldiers, except this was dolled up like a costume. She looked like a toy. “Are you from Academia?!”

He stared, deadpan. Where… _was_ he?

“I wanna be part of Academia! I can’t wait to get there when I grow up!”

Kaito ran, the handkerchief dropped from his hands. He could hear the child screaming behind him, calling out for him but he paid it no mind. He needed to get out of this crowd, push pass these people. The further he ran, the more Academia memorabilia he saw. Masks resembling those monsters, children running around and playing in those uniforms, pamphlets and banners and posters – _everything_ possible dedicated to Academia and their great cause.

Their murderous needs.

Somehow, he found himself in the middle of town – or at least he assumed so. It was a marketplace. People thriving and laughing and talking and being, well... normal. He realized where he was. When he had grabbed that man’s arm, they were both sent back to the Fusion Dimension, to Academia. And all these people were the same as him. They were all as murderous and vile. Animals he would put down himself.

“Hey, you’re kinda old to be walking around here.” Kaito turned around, two men in green uniforms and berets stood tall – appearing menacing. He could only think what atrocious cards they would make. “Did Academia give you a permit to leave?”

If he were to say yes… they would ask probably to see said permit. If he said no, they would take him in – by force if necessary. They would take him directly to Academia. But plans such as that were too convenient and somehow... Kaito understood that luck such as that was not so easily given, if at all. “There is no affiliation.” He said bluntly, turning to leave. They offered no promise of a guarantee to take him to Academia. The most probable event - they would send him off to a prison cell to be reeducated. Ultimately, they appeared useless. Another day, he would deal with them. For now, Kaito needed to find his bearings and figure out at least _where_ Academia was.

“Hold on bud,” a simple touch on the shoulder unhinged him.

Kaito took hold of the man’s hand and twisted it back, the man yelped in pain. Quickly, he pushed him to the other man and sprinted off into the crowd – onlookers staring horrified and interested at the drama unfolding. “STOP THAT BOY!”

He needed to run faster. _Damn!_ A corner rounded and two more appeared – he had to move elsewhere. Every turn, more of the soldiers in green appeared but he couldn’t be bothered with this – there were bigger prey he had to hunt! Quickly, he pulled out his duel disk.

Might as well duel and run and see how many he could remove.

“Descend, my very soul! Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon!”

The soldiers stared in awe as Kaito managed to stand above a fence, ordering an attack and taking out three of them at once. Three down…. God knows how many left. It didn’t matter though, he would mow them all down. The three he destroyed, he needed them to stay that way and such – set his duel disk and carded them instantly. The rest were easy to take down, the same strategy was used.

Over and over.

Over and over.

And once more.

He hopped down from the fence, his path littered with cards of the soldiers. His head started to hurt and he leaned back against a building, needing to catch his breath. If only he did manage to wipe off that blood… he needed to find a place to hide for the time being. Currently, he was at a disadvantage. His allies…

Kaito nearly sneered at the thought, what allies. They were not there to protect Haruto – they left him behind. For all he did to help and rescue others and their loved ones… he shouldn’t have trusted them. With no backing or understanding of his surroundings – Kaito truly did not have too much of a chance for victory. He had to play it safe. And hide, as abhorrent as the idea was. But where was he to find that man? His only clues to finding him were Academia and someone named Asuka, neither were helpful. There were no giant signs directing him to Academia and he had no idea how common of a name Asuka was. How many woman he could be connected with that name or even if he had found the right one. But ultimately, the one named Asuka was his key to getting revenge. To getting Haruto. And it was… infuriating how far out of reach he was.

“Wow, you’re a strong one.”

There was a voice above, a feminine one at that and Kaito groaned. Not one more – did this one not see the ground quite literally covered in cards? “Are you too searching for repentance? That’s fine. I’ll guide you there myself.”

“Don’t tell me you speak poetry before carding your victims?”

He almost laughed. “That depends, are you offering?” Whoever she was, if she sought a fight from him… she would most certainly get one. There wasn’t a response, not one he heard. Kaito looked around, searching for the source of the voice but did not spot any such woman. Did she… run off? Better so if she did.

“I think he went this way!” He could hear soldiers coming his way. Of course there were more searching for him. He would knock down more, every single one. Cut them all down from his path and forge his way to Academia and find that man-

“Get in here!”

Suddenly, his back was gripped and he was lunged backward into a building. A cloaked woman stood over him, pressing her hand against his mouth, a finger to her lips. Kaito attempted to struggle, to push back and go out and fight. But this woman was strong and held her ground against him. She removed her hood, her expression severe and her jaw clenched. “Stay quiet.” The soldiers outside spoke loudly – from what Kaito could tell, they sounded mortified by the number of their comrades had turned into cards. Served them right. What interested him more however, was the woman. From what he had noticed, this town worshipped Academia. As to be expected of the Fusion Dimension. She watched him card Academia officials. For all she knew, he committed treason and deserved a punishment.

And yet… she protected him. Whoever she was, Kaito could feel her strong presence.

“Okay, I think you’re clear.” She moved off him and stood up wiping her cloak down from the dirt. “Sorry about being rough but you were being pretty reckless out there.” Kaito stared at her, trying to study her. To figure out what her game was. “It’s not exactly the smartest idea to fight them in broad daylight, in the _middle_ of town square no less.”

“This isn’t your problem.”

“You attract attention and would have caused a raid which would _become_ my problem. So uh, yeah – you’re a lot of trouble.” She looked back at him, his stubborn look stayed. She sighed. “ _Fine_ , I’ll compliment your strength at least.” She extended her hand out with a smile.

Kaito stared at her hand; was he to take it? He shook his head and brushed her hand away with his own as he pushed himself up to his feet. Oh, she was… tall. “… thank you.”

She smiled softly to him. “You’re welcome. Though really, you should be more careful. Running from Academia isn’t exactly an easy feat and staying-”

“I’m not running _from_ Academia, I’m trying to get there!” Kaito interrupted her, his fists balled up and anger rising from the mention of an affiliation. “And why did you help me? You saw what I did – I’m no friend to your cause.”

“My cause?” She raised a brow and scoffed. “You misunderstand. I’m not with Academia. Not anymore, anyways. That part of my life is over.” His tense hands relaxed a bit, seeing the sincerity on her expression. Was it possible for someone of the Fusion Dimension to turn their back? No, impossible. They were all animals. No matter if she helped him. She could be just as bad, just as… just as evil and murderous.

But… he could use her for now. Bearings and directions were in a vast need and he was not in any position to refuse. Kaito didn’t need to divulge everything, or even anything to her. Just pick at her knowledge of the area. For now, he just needed to bear it. “… do you know someone named Asuka?”

She laughed, her grin becoming wider. It was a sweet laugh, as though she was amused by a joke with an ill-delivered punchline. “Well, I’m Asuka. Asuka Tenjoin.”


	3. Chapter 3

“… _You’re_ Asuka?”

She nodded. “If you’re not part of Academia, I’m probably the one – oh geez, you’re bleeding.” Her expression changed, slightly worried at the fresh and dried blood on the side of his head. “I didn’t notice. Hold on a moment,” She walked around the room, looking for spare, clean cloth and a water bowl.

Kaito’s fingers twitched, but he had to keep steady. It was not probable to find Asuka, _the_ Asuka so early in the game. Why would she give her name out so easily? Or even assume he would know who she was? His hand moved slowly, preparing to activate his duel disk at the ready. “What makes you think I meant you? I could be taking about another Asuka.”

“No, it has to be me.” She took his hand and he nearly jumped back. “Oh come on, I won’t bite.” Her grip was strong, forceful even. It… was odd. She didn’t look as fierce as women back home, in the Resistance. Hell, nothing about her could be taken as combat ready. “Sit, now please.”

Oh, she had taken him to a chair. A… nearly broken chair at that, but he was used to that. Kaito sat down and crossed his arms, his shoulders tense as could be. Jumping to conclusions in this instance was dangerous. He could… be calm. Draw out the necessary info. If she was the same… she could lead him to that man, to vengeance. “Why?”

She sighed heavily as she pressed the wet cloth against his head. “Well, you wouldn’t be the first anti-Academia person to look for me.”

That confused him – there was opposition to Academia outside the Resistance? In the Fusion Dimension itself?

“Those guards you were fighting? I’m usually the one doing that – minus the carding, I’m surprised you have the stomach for it.” Asuka admitted, wiping more of the blood off his face.

_The stomach for it…?_ Did combat make her ill? Was she against the fighting – what _was_ she? “So defectors usually look for you?”

“Sorta.” Asuka put the wet cloth back in the bowl and threw over a dry cloth. “I assume you can dry yourself.” She was odd, that much was certain. Bearing no allegiance to Academia and holding an active campaign against them, in their home base no less. Perhaps she wasn’t _the_ Asuka. After all, soldiers of Academia were rampaging monsters. They could not possibly show an ounce of care toward someone who was against their – as they often put it, _glorious mission_. “Mind if I ask you something?”

He nodded, drying off his face. The question she was to ask was obvious. All he needed to do was not divulge too much information.

“What’s your name?”

… It seemed an obvious question to him. So much so that he had actually overlooked it. Of course she would ask him that. He already knew who she was – or assumed her name. “Kaito Tenjo.” He answered after a moment’s pause. Having the luxury and time to simply sit and introduce yourself to someone new without fear of attack, what a foreign concept.

“So tell me, Kaito – what’s your attack plan for Academia?”

Another pause.

Attack plans seemed… unnecessary. He would go in, cut down anyone in his path, and find that man. Make him suffer and feel the pain of loss and sorrow. Perhaps… perhaps he didn’t even _need_ to go after the soldier himself, but rather the other Asuka. Having her as a hostage, the man would come to him without fail. Imagining the despair in his eyes grow and flood his senses as he destroyed what mattered to him… A mischievous smirk; Kaito already couldn’t wait to carry out his plan.

“That’s a dumb plan.” He immediately stiffened. Nothing was said on his end. He uttered not a single word. Everything was in thoughts. Unless she could read them, she had no reason to say anything. “Your grin. My brother gets the same dumb grin when he has a reckless idea. You should probably abandon it.”

“… I was not grinning.”

“You’re still thinking of something dumb though.” She said without hesitation. “Whatever it is, it’s not going to work.”

“It’s none of your concern.”

It was a good scheme. He was smart and had a lead. Granted, his only lead was a name that sadly his… what would he call this Asuka? A guide? It fit. His guide and this other girl shared the same name to whom that soldier mentioned. And if that Asuka would be effected by his death or even – him stating her as a reason why he couldn’t die… it was an exchange. Her life for his brother’s. And once Haruto was returned, he would execute her and rip her card before the soldier’s eyes.

That playful grin and cheerful words would die along with her.

But first… “Guide me to Academia.” His guide was against Academia, the same as he. Though he knew not the extent, she clearly had fought against the soldiers. She had escaped and guided others from there, surely she would be the most helpful.

He had never seen a woman look so annoyed in his life before.

“Guide yourself.”

What was the flaw? They were… to go to Academia… and fight. Was it her stomach again? Did fighting nauseate her so much? “If you’re worried about my carding people, I’ll give you a warning so you won’t have to watch.”

She laughed again.  “Oh no, it’s just a policy of mine. I’ve dealt with enough stupid plans and yours is not one I plan to add.” Asuka put her hood up, ready to exit the building before Kaito ran swiftly in front of her and blocked the front door from her path.

“Then take me to your hideout!”

Kaito couldn’t afford this. With no other guides to Academia – none as accommodating as her or even with the same knowledge, he would be lost. He had to stay close to her.

Asuka stared at him, skepticism in her eyes. She normally took in people who escaped Academia and wanted to pursue a life away from it – to escape the horrors they subjected themselves to and begin anew. However, someone who didn’t even escape Academia – who wanted to _get there_ and attack head on would only result in his death. Given his age, it was impossible to not have been a student there. Other places were not an option.

Where did he come from?

“You’re strong, seem to have a sort of good head on your shoulders. Tell me, Tenjo-san, do you like entertainment?”

_Enter… what?_

\---

“ _Ryou!_ ” A loud, happy voice echoed through the halls. “Ryou, hold on! I’m baaaaack!”

He could see the heavy sigh escape him but he looked pleased nonetheless. “Congratulations, Fubuki.” Ryou patted his returning comrade on the back. “Though I thought you weren’t due back for another two days.”

His bright brown eyes lost its luster and Ryou could almost see a foul mood taking over. “… that was uh… ya know, things happen.” Fubuki waved his arms and shrugged, seemingly having no care in the world. Ryou knew better – this bothered him. Something went wrong or at least out of his hands. “I’ll give you details later, but I have to report and probably face penalties. Agh, I just hope it doesn’t involve extra lessons. They get so tiring.” Fubuki whined further about the penalties, hearing stories about them from other students. From demotion of squads and divisions to night guard – it was all a different level of torment. “It shouldn’t be too bad though, I did manage to get the numbers I needed.”

His duel disk began beeping rapidly and his eyes widened.

One of Professor’s officials was calling for him. He needed to run.

“I’ll see you later, Ryou! Catch me up on everything when I get back! Oh, and tell Asuka her onii-chan is back!” Fubuki cried out and waved his hand, attempting to run backwards and nearly colliding into a group of Osiris Reds.

Ryou waved back, slightly relieved. He still had sufficient time to come up on how to tell him that Asuka had left months ago. And worse yet, had taken arms against him. More time was needed. How was he tell someone their sister was their own enemy?


	4. Chapter 4

Kaito wanted to ask – he knew perfectly well he should ask on where they were heading to. He assumed her hideout, considering they had to wait another hour till sundown before leaving the building and heading out into the streets and alleyways. She had asked him if he liked entertainment. The meaning was lost on him. That was something he hadn’t seen for a while, since before Academia attacked. The mayhem and excitement of duels and the enjoyment to be had… what did any of that mean anymore? Of course the Fusion Dimension would find something to be happy about, to celebrate and glorify.

Of course Asuka Tenjoin of the Fusion Dimension would find something to be _entertained_ about.

Of course they would even dare. She didn’t live a war and watch her friends die in front of her eyes. Her friends were the ones causing it. Kaito knew right now, he had to remain cautious. One instance of her helping him out could not override an entire dimension’s sins, especially since she was an outlier.

“So I’m getting pretty tired of you burning a hole at the back of my head.” Her sudden words broke his thoughts. She sounded annoyed, a bit paranoid even. Admittedly, Kaito felt he had more reason to be paranoid considering their position. And how this was the second time she had startled him. “If you got something to ask… just ask me. It’s better than trying to guess.”

He wasn’t guessing anything. “… You’re taking me to your hideout, where you and the other defectors lay your base out, right.” It wasn’t a question by any means, it was just made obvious. She turned her head slightly and nodded. Kaito wondered if she just assumed he wouldn’t know based on her upbringing in Academia. It must have been ingrained in her that all outsiders have lower thinking capacities. One way to dehumanize and rationalize killing the enemy. “It’s not hard to guess. The only thing that throws me off is entertainment. Is it a place where people would rather enjoy life rather than take it? Seems like an… _interesting_ mindset.”

Considering where they were, it was interesting.

Asuka stopped abruptly and turned to face him. He had struck a nerve as evident from practically seeing her eyes flare up and a scowl distort her mouth. “And what is that to mean? Please explain yourself, Kaito Tenjo.”

It seemed referring to him by his full name was meant to give her an upper hand over him. As though she held the ace in the hole. Then again, her words were almost like a challenge. “It’s an odd concept in the Fusion Dimension, considering what duels have been used for.” Kaito was not one to back down, no matter how much she attempted to look intimidating. “Are you going to say I’m wrong?”

“Hmph. You’re not wrong about the concept… but I think you have the motivation off.” She sighed, the flare in her eyes burning out as she turned around. He was apparently out of the woods now. “Defectors go there yes, but not because they want to enjoy life. But rather, to learn life is something _worth_ enjoying.”

_What a useless ideal_ , he thought. But he would keep his judgment to himself. After all, it was hardly his place what Academia traitors did. If they were not his enemy, then they were none of his concern. As long as that concept was not shoved down his throat, Kaito could tolerate it.

She led him down a grate, how smart. An underground entrance to their base was the safest route; kept out of sight and out of mind, not to mention difficult to find. At least in a place like the Fusion Dimension. However, in Heartland – the Resistance hadn’t dared. Academia soldiers easily threw poison gas in buildings to lure them out, housing themselves underground would only lead to their downfall. But such tactics were not used here where they probably wanted to keep the act of rebellion a secret.

Better to pick them off one by one instead as not to alarm the public.

“Tenjo-san, I’m taking you inside to meet our teacher. He’ll be the one to decide whether you stay or not.”

Kaito scrunched his nose. Of all the ridiculous notions… the last thing he would do was kiss anyone’s ass just to have a roof over his head or protection of those weaker than him just because of an advantage of knowledge of their surroundings. Then again, considering how close in proximity they were to Academia… it was probably more of a precaution. Unnecessary in his case but perhaps not the dumbest decision.

“That’s fine.” He still refused to beg. If push came to shove, he would simply grab a weak-willed defector and force directions from them.

They entered through a gate and Asuka removed her cloak, revealing an Academia uniform beneath it. A… a uniform that was anything _but_ combat ready. Kaito nearly snorted at the sight of her short skirt and ill-fitting jacket. In all his run-ins with Academia soldiers, that was not a uniform he was familiar with. It didn’t even look like their garb but rather an imitation of it meant for…

_Oh._

Entertainment… right. He supposed there were worst things to have.

“Out of interest, you said you were no longer with Academia.”

“Yeah…?” An unsure, suspicious tone from her.

“Then why do you wear the uniform still? Or is that the uniform for this place?”

Asuka sighed heavily, scratching the back of her head and shrugged. “I could do worse than go around in casual Academia wear. But honestly, it’s easier to fit in when you look like the enemy.”

Kaito couldn’t argue against that. It wasn’t a tactic he had personally tried but considering where she was stationed, it held water. “Then why the cloak if you want to hide in plain view? Wouldn’t that attract more attention?”

With that, she laughed and reached out her hand to his shoulder, stopping them both in their tracks. “When I attack Academia cadets, I’d rather they not see my face and plaster them on wanted posters. Like how yours will be in the morning.” A warm, teasing smile.

He didn’t find it very amusing and his eyes ventured elsewhere. This was a dark hallway and the glass screens showing off the dimly lit empty rooms… it looked more like a prison cell than anything else. Where else would be safe from Academia though? “So where is everyone? Is it an off night?”

“Oh, probably off eating or in their rooms. This is mostly the training hall. Come over here.” Once more, Asuka had taken his hand and guided him past the rooms. Kaito was fascinated really by how she could grab him effortlessly. She was not intimidating, not her appearance or her voice or even her presence. But rather, it was her calm that made her rather forceful. He wondered if it was a learned behavior of Academia or just from herself.

They stopped suddenly and she knocked on the door with her other hand. “Teacher! It’s me, Asuka. I have someone I want you to meet.”

It was quiet on the other side. _Too early to sleep… maybe he’s not in?_

Asuka groaned slightly and knocked again. “Teacher, are you there?” A few moments pause, still no response. Kaito was beginning to think something was wrong. In his experience, an inability to answer meant trouble and that they had been compromised. Here though… she just looked like it was an inconvenience. With her free hand, she turned the door knob – oh.

The door was open.

Inside was a man dressed in a gaudy red suit… From the masks and army uniforms to the casual uniform of Asuka’s to… whoever this man was taking a nap on the rocking chair in red, Kaito was beginning to think everyone in the Fusion Dimension had to exaggerate themselves. Asuka shook the man’s shoulder and he jerked himself awake.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, teacher. I brought someone new.” Asuka pulled on Kaito’s hand, moving him forward and in front of her. “This is Kaito Tenjo, he defeated over fifteen Academia cadets in town today.”

The man snorted. “Fifteen? My, you certainly know how to attract a party.” He took hold of the cane next to him and slowly stood up from the chair. “So Kaito Tenjo, how’d you find Asuka?”

This man was the head of the hideout? He didn’t seem much like it… with a limp leg and an outfit that screamed conspicuous, he was completely wrong. “Uh, she grabbed me into a building and stopped me from fighting more.” He did not look combat ready. Neither did Asuka. And he would be willing to bet his life that if he ventured out to the other occupants, they would be just as ridiculous. However, looks were deceiving. Maybe they appeared this way to fool the enemy? It wasn’t out of the question.

But Kaito had to remember, this was about _entertainment_. Perhaps none of them were combatants and in fact, strayed from the fight to delude themselves into a self-serving indulging purpose. Not something he would be willing to ask if he wanted shelter.

He had a boisterous and hearty laugh. It made Kaito slightly uncomfortable from how infectious it appeared. “That certainly one way to recruit!”

“Recruit? No, I-”

He extended his hand, taking Kaito’s in his and shook fiercely. “Yushou Sakaki at your service, my boy! Please, I invite you to stay here tonight and we’ll discuss more in the morning.”

“But I-”

“Asuka, go find him a room this instance!” Yushou held a big grin and Kaito simply stared in disbelief as Asuka tugged on his hand. Was… was this a normal occurrence? “You have a pleasant evening, Kaito Tenjo. Asuka here will fill you on any and all questions.” And with that, he waved his hand – a sign for them to be off.

Asuka nodded and Kaito couldn’t help but notice how awkward her smile had become. Sadly, it appeared as though this was normal after all. “Yes teacher, right away.” She again pulled on Kaito’s hand and guided him out of the room. She glanced over at him, the awkward feeling now spreading to her expression as she released his hand from her grip. “Uh… sorry about that, he can be very excitable.”

“I noticed.” He moved his fingers, feeling a slight tingle at where hers were. “He doesn’t _actually_ think I’m gonna be part of your whole group, does he?” That wasn’t part of the plan, he couldn’t do that. There was no time to be wasted on entertainment or whatever nonsense to enjoy life.

“… Just don’t give it much thought till the morning, Tenjo-san.”

“Kaito.”

“Huh?” A pause in her step.

“I have no interest in formality, you can just call me Kaito.”

She turned to him, her hands on her hips as she stood in a slanted position. Her face was not pleasant or accommodating. It was a sudden realization Kaito had – he had said the wrong thing. “Let’s get some things settled, _Tenjo-san_. Do you still want to go to Academia with me guiding you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a plan of attack?”

“Of course.”

“Is it that _dumb_ plan?”

He scowled. “It’s not a dumb plan! Rather, it’s all based on strategy and-!” Kaito paused in his speech, not wanting to give his intentions away. She was not one privy to his plans, she couldn’t possibly understand his hatred and need for carnage. No one needed to know. If it weren’t for him not knowing his surroundings, he wouldn’t even bother with this place. A week, he decided. He would stay for a week, find maps of the city and figure out his way around. There was no reason to subject himself to an interrogation by a stranger.

“… Let me make this perfectly clear, Tenjo-san. You are a high-maintenance risk.” He opened his mouth to protest but she held up her hand, a gesture for him to pause. Not something he ordinarily would’ve followed had it not been for the intense fire in her eyes shooting daggers at him. “After the trouble you got into today, you are a liability rather than an asset. Which is unfortunate for you since you apparently need me so bad. You are _not_ my familiar and you will _earn_ your trust and place for me to help you with anything, dumb plans and all. Is that understood, _Tenjo-san_?” When… when she moved so close, standing over him and looking down. When had he moved and found himself against a wall? In the midst of her words, she moved him – in the most literal of sense. Kaito didn’t know what she did or how she could do that. Nothing about her was intimidating. Her long, golden hair was a hindrance in battle, meant to show off more than anything else. The outfit she donned… more like a casual wear for an ordinary outing. A sweet smile and pink lipstick to match. Asuka Tenjoin was not intimidating.

But she was forceful, commanding, and confident – necessary qualities for such times.

“But…” She moved back, extending her hand out toward him. Her courteous behavior confused him, as well as that challenging fire in her eyes to accompany a warm smile. “This will be step one.”

This felt like a humiliating process, a lecture he hadn’t had in years and it came from a stranger – someone he had met hours earlier and saved him. For now, he would bear it. The shame of an alliance, of _an ally_ would feel less sour once he could stand on his own two feet. Kaito hesitated, balling his own hand into a fist before unleashing a heavy sigh and relaxed his hand, raising it to grip hers. “I understand, Asuka… _Tenjoin_.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I wanna _die_ …! This sucks…” Fubuki mumbled as he shuffled his feet down the hallway of the Obelisk Blue dorms. He had been stuck in a lecture all day about the importance of completing a mission to the fullest letter and how one mishap was all it could take to disgrace their great cause. _Not as though I intended to leave so early…_ His thoughts went back to the XYZ user. That man was… the look in his eyes and the pure hatred. Fubuki has good instincts and if he hadn’t left when he did, something told him he never would’ve made it back home. All because he followed orders and carded that child. The orders were to card everyone in sight and he wasn’t rough on the child – if anything. he showed mercy in completing quickly. The XYZ user had to make such a show though, but… it wasn’t as though he could blame him though.

If someone had gone after Asuka…

“Asuka!” His thoughts immediately cheered up.

She had to be around somewhere and it had been months since he last seen her. Unfortunately, she was not picked for the same battalion as he. But… “Asuka!” With a new spring in his step, Fubuki ran down the hallway, nearly knocking another classmate over. He couldn’t help it though; he hadn’t seen Asuka in so long. He needed to greet her and show her that he returned safe and sound.

He was sure of all things; she would love to hear his stories about the people he carded in the XYZ dimension. Especially his last encounter. Without knocking, he gripped the knob to her room and entered in a ruckus. “Asuka! Your dear onii-chan is-!”

That was… surprising. Her room was empty. Maybe she hadn’t turned in for the night yet?

Fubuki sprinted out of the dorm and to the Mess Hall, thinking maybe she was grabbing a bite to eat. Nothing.

The training rooms? Nothing.

The main grounds? Not a single sighting.

“Where is she…?”

He pushed his fingers up through his hair. It wasn’t possible for Asuka to not be somewhere on the grounds but there weren’t many places he could think she would be at. He wanted to ask someone, anyone where she could be at or if they had seen her. But every student he ran into, the moment he mentioned her name – a sorrowful look, angered and cold eyes. An apology of how they could not help him. They didn’t know who he was talking about.

His heart raced faster. Where was Asuka?

Where was his sister!

Fubuki walked slowly back to his room, all but collapsing onto the bed. No one would talk to him about her or even knew what he was talking. But it wasn’t possible. Everyone in Academia knew those in the Obelisk Dorms – they were special ops. The highest ranked. How could they not know? Maybe she was on a special mission and shipped off elsewhere. But why wouldn’t she have left a note for him then? Letters between dimension weren’t particularly allowed since the other teachers thought it would distract them on the battlefield so he had no way of talking to her. The last thing he had said to Asuka before he left was how he couldn’t wait to see her again.

She told him to stay safe and win. He did just that… but where was-

A knock caught his attention. “Hey, Fubuki.”

“Ryou…” He stood up frantically from the bed, his eyes wide with worry. It wasn’t often he was visibly troubled. “Where’s Asuka?” Fubuki too, went silent. A sad expression taking over. This… this wasn’t normal. He couldn’t take this anymore, something was wrong. “Ryou, tell me right now.”

“Fubuki, she um… she left.”

A pause.

“Did she get sent to XYZ?”

No answer.

“Synchro? Standard?”

His fists gripped tightly at his sides as Fubuki became more insistent.

A frustration built in the silence between them. He just wanted an answer, why was this difficult! Fubuki took hold of Ryou’s shoulders, grasping tightly as his eyes bore into him. “Where is Asuka!”

“... she left.” Ryou repeated.

“Left where?!” A simple question and Fubuki expected a simple answer.

“Academia. Asuka left… Academia, shortly after you left for XYZ.” He looked exactly as he thought he would upon hearing the news. Shocked, horror, in disbelief… confused mostly. With a heavy sigh, Ryou brushed off Fubuki’s hands from his shoulders – the grip significantly weaker. “You best sit down. It’s not the easiest to explain.”

His sister… left Academia? For all these months, she was not in the school. She had abandoned her home, her pride as an Academia student… her honor. But most of all, there was no notice – no word to deliver to him.

\---

It was a long night.

Long and unsettling but he would say this much; the bedding he had was much better than what he had become used to in Heartland. Mattresses were hard to come by, especially intact so this was… the most comfortable his back was in ages. However, Kaito hadn’t slept a wink. Perhaps he dozed off for half an hour or so but he found it difficult to get rest when he was in the enemy’s den. He needed to get out and find Academia, not lounge around and waiting for permission to do as he pleased.

_“That’s a dumb plan.”_

Asuka was not his keeper. She was no one to dictate whether his plan held water or not. The fact remained that he needed to find the other Asuka and that man to enact his revenge as soon as possible and leave this wretched dimension. It was just an annoyance that he knew of no way to get to Academia or a direction to head to. If only he had been transported to where the soldier had run off to… if he hadn’t passed out.

But there was no sense in dwelling over what could’ve been. Kaito had no choice but to keep moving forward and accept his circumstances. Most of which was being stuck in unfamiliar surroundings. Maybe he could find someone else to direct him. He technically didn’t… _need_ Asuka or her assistance. It wasn’t as though she was the only person in this hide-out that hated Academia. Or at least opposed it. If what she said was true, this was an Anti-Academia holdout and he could make use of it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Quickly, almost on instinct, he activated his duel disk and held firm to a battle stance. “State your purpose.”

“Um… Tenjoin-senpai told me to wake you?” A quiet voice on the other end.

Kaito frowned. He didn’t need to be checked up on. How irritating. He made his way across the tiny room and opened the door, a scowl taking over his expression as he glared at the younger boy. He was a small timid thing, frail even. Kaito found it hard to believe this student was ever part of Academia. “You can tell Asuka Tenjoin I never slept so there was no need to wake me. And that I don’t need a sitter.”

The boy jumped slightly at Kaito’s sharp words and he almost felt guilty – _almost_. But even so, it was better to be harsh. “Sorry, sorry – I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“Don’t apologize, just pass my message.” He wasn’t in the mood to hear it. It was too early for a guilt and more than likely, he’d find some way to horrify the kid even more which was counter-productive. An idea suddenly sprang to him.

“Ah, sorry – I’ll just-”

“Answer me this, were you a part of Academia?” He was caught off guard slightly by the question before nodding sheepishly. No one had warned him that the newcomer had a terrifying presence to him. “Then you would know how to get there.”

Again… he nodded, realizing what he was going to ask. “Tenjoin-senpai says we’re not allowed.”

Kaito’s eyes flared – Asuka Tenjoin was getting in his way. “You don’t even know my motives.”

“… you were going to ask me to guide you there. She told me not to allow any of us to engage in a suicide missi-”

Without allowing the boy to finish his sentence, Kaito slammed the door to his face and groaned. That woman was getting in his way. How was he to get to Academia and get his revenge without knowing the location of it? If she refused and told everyone else to refuse as well, then there was no point in staying. He didn’t need any of these people, least of all citizens of the Fusion Dimension…

“Screw this!” Kaito flung the door open and chased down the boy, grabbing him by the back of his shirt collar. “Take me to Asuka Tenjoin right now!”

There was no point in passive fighting and he would pass along his messages himself. Clearly, the boy feared his own life rather than try to further oppose him and agreed as Kaito released his hold on him. He needed to gain her trust, _earn_ it like he was some sort of animal looking for a treat and a pat on the head for good behavior. Asuka couldn’t have been far from Academia mind-set, believing all others were inferiors. The way she had a younger boy, timid and quiet and frightened, come to his door instead of herself and warning all others not to guide him...

“Oh, good morning Tenjo-san. You sleep well?”

“Where do you get the nerve telling others I’m gonna drag them to a suicide decision?!”

She smiled – even worse, he realized. Mornings must’ve been a good time for her. “Did you not like that you’re predictable? Or that you have to follow through with what I said last night?” She eyed the younger child and eyed the hallway, giving him a sign to leave them to their discussion.

He gripped his fists tightly, realizing she was correct. She had predicted him quite easily though he didn’t have much intention to hide… meaning by now, she probably hid any maps they had to Academia, if they had any. Probably not considering they are all part of this dimension, they all should know and therefore had no need for guidance. The point of this place was entertainment, a ridiculous and self-serving aspiration. They wouldn’t have such things as maps or battle preparations. Judging from the head of this place as well as the boy who greeted him… the only one with steel nerves was Asuka Tenjoin. “… exactly what do I have to do to get to Academia?”

“When you aren’t going there to die, that’s when. So… breakfast?” Asuka showed a covered muffin from behind her back, all wrapped up in a red handkerchief. “Only Teacher really gets the blueberry muffins but I swiped an extra. You can have this half.”

In one moment, she scolded him and then handed him a muffin. He hated this place.

“Oh come on, take it. You look half-starved and I don’t want to embarrass you by forcing you to eat.” Kaito would be embarrassed enough by taking the offer. That and he wasn’t the biggest fan of blueberry muffins either. But… He sighed heavily, taking the covered muffin from her hand and unwrapped it. At least it didn’t come out of a can… He took a bite and felt a bit at ease – having not tasted actual food in years. The part that angered him was taking another bite and the taste of blueberries not disgusting him. “See, not so bad to be amiable. Look, uh… Teacher is gonna talk to you later in the afternoon since he got some classes to teach so in the meantime… wanna accompany me out?”

He raised a brow. “Why me?”

Asuka moved a little closer, her voice growing softer. “I wasn’t supposed to take that muffin so I have to replace it. And you’re the least likely to rat me out.” She placed a finger to her lips and he chuckled. It was a juvenile reason to go out but… while they were out, he could learn the surroundings a bit better.

“What about the cadets? Weren’t you saying the other day my face would be plastered everywhere?” Not as though he cared but it seemed… counter-productive for him to be taken out for such a purpose. Even more so, he wouldn’t want to think of her as a hypocrite for calling him a risk but then taking him out.

“Vigilance isn’t too bad in the morning. I doubt your mug will be on the streets yet – probably by the end of the week. And besides,” she took back the red cloth and wiped the crumbs off, carefully folding it and placing it in a coat pocket, “I have to start trusting you at some point and what better way to begin?”

Juvenile, childish… He wouldn’t smile nor laugh at such a purpose. Asuka wouldn’t trust him to something dangerous as Academia so essentially… getting a muffin was a trust exercise?

_Baby steps_ , Kaito told himself as he nodded in agreement to her ridiculous mission. Baby steps.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaito had often dreamed of coming to the Fusion Dimension. It was a common fantasy among the Resistance to strike the heart of Academia and wreak havoc and vengeance upon them – to deliver the same courtesy extended to them. To destroy their homes and lives and burn their buildings and shatter their control.

“Tenjo-san, come along.”

This... This was not how he imagined that fantasy.

“Yea, yea…” He followed after her, grumbling slightly at this mission of hers. Going to market to buy a muffin, or steal one – he was unsure. Either way, he was being led out… for a blueberry muffin. Some fantasy. She had led him out the same passageway from before, this time much faster. And of course, she had elected to leave behind her black cloak. He wanted to see how effective her strategy in the open was.

“So Tenjo-san, are you a morning person?”

“No.” It seemed she was. Mornings meant to hunt for food, move to a new shelter immediately, count off and figure out who hadn’t survived the night. They were grim, he hadn’t seen a sunny day in years.

“Ah, you much a night owl.”

“I wouldn’t say that, no.” Nights were just as bad. The attacks were worse as all suffered from a lack of sleep and therefore slow movements and the dark provided little help. Sleep was a luxury none could afford and kept none of them safe lest it be the last thing they do.

Asuka frowned, not really liking his answers all too much. “Another day lived, right? That must be your philosophy.”

“…sure.” _More like another day **survived**_. But she was close enough.

A silence fell between them as Kaito noticed that the town was not as noise as the other day. Granted it was still early in the morning but… he had forgotten how quiet and almost calm the early mornings could be. Before the war, he had rather liked the mornings. Not his favorite time of the day but he did like the quiet of Heartland before the rustle of bustle of everyday life began. “So… mind if I guess a few things about you?” He raised a brow at her question. Was he a game now? Typical behavior of Academia soldiers – they were all games to them.

“Go right ahead.”

He watched as she pondered for a moment, studying him up and down. “Hm, well. You’re really quiet, very strong, and a bit of a hothead.” His nose crinkled at such a description. “Despite your eagerness, you probably really patient which means you’re calculating.”

“Is this an evaluation?”

“I wasn’t done yet. Hm… I’m going to guess you’re… my age.”

Asuka sounded almost unsure, as though it was more of a wish than anything else. “How old are you?”

“Sixteen.” Both older and younger than he thought. It seemed right.

He nodded to her. “Eighteen.” The sheer surprise and delight on her face was so strange to him. “This doesn’t suddenly make us friends, okay? We’re the same age is all.”

“I know, it’s just… Oh, never mind. Let’s see what else…”

“You have a brother?” Kaito interrupted her guessing game, instantly realizing what he had just said. His age was one thing- not many got it correct anyways, usually thinking he was much younger than he actually was. Always an annoying topic to bring up. But that was trivial. Anything more, any information shared could be dangerous.

Asuka scowled. “It’s not a guess when I told you so yesterday. You’re not much a playful type, that’s for sure.”

Any part of him that was adventurous for the sheer hell of it died a while ago so she was not wrong. That was not a trait in his repertoire. “No, I meant tell me about him.”

“You also don’t like it when the focus is kept on you.” He didn’t know how to respond to Asuka’s assertions… especially when it was much too correct. “Does that mean _you_ want to hear about me?”

_Not really…_ Kaito wasn’t incredibly fascinated in her life and her familiars. Unless she wanted share Academia secrets and their weaknesses, whatever gossip she had to share was useless. But he didn’t want to correct her in saying that he assumed that was her next guess. Instead now he had to justify what he said. Oh, what had she said the other night…. “Weren’t you the one saying I had to gain your trust? You tell me something about you and I’ll do the same.” What a ridiculous tradeoff. But not a total loss. Perhaps he could get her to share something beneficial.

She pursed her lips, disbelief and suspicion all over her face. From what little she knew of him, this seemed… unlike him. “I don’t know what you’re playing at… but alright. If it gets you talking… I have an older brother, he’s uh… unforgettable to say the least.” Kaito pictured a taller boy with short golden hair like hers, a serious aura. All prim and proper and dressed up as a member of Obelisk Force, laughing as did many of the other did as they hunted down people like him. That was close, most likely. “You’d never think we’re related. I mean, everything out of his mouth is about love and beauty and popularity – he’s a total idiot, honestly.” Her insults came with a smile.

That was… the exact opposite of what he thought. And he a soldier of Academia? There was no way he ever left there, it wasn’t possible for anyone back home to lose to such an idiot. Even the worst had to defeat such idiocy. “That’s surprising.”

“Yea… I don’t think you’d get along with him all too well.”

“I doubt _getting along_ is a possible option for any dog of Acade-”

Asuka took hold of his arm, bringing him much closer. Her grip was tight, Kaito could almost feel her nails digging through his sleeve and the coldness of her words in his blood. “We’re almost in town in broad daylight, _watch_ your mouth.” It was almost as if she was scared.

Scared _for_ him.

But she was right and he nodded, taking her warning to heart.

Asuka released her grip – the seemingly calm air between them had slowed to a standstill. A loose comment from him had stopped it. Perhaps she didn’t know how to continue on from there. Asuka Tenjoin of the Fusion Dimension didn’t know how to deal with awkward situations. Another thing to note about her, her mood could abruptly switch. There was something amiss though, something misplaced; he couldn’t quite his finger on. “… I’ve known idiots like that though, like how you described your brother. Over the top attention seeker but _his_ brothers are the complete opposite so I can understand your situation.”

“…You’re doing good, ya know.”

“What?”

“That almost sounded natural. And I think that’s the first thing you told me about your life that wasn’t… your name. It’s like you’re trying.” Kaito scoffed, his eyes turning elsewhere. Somehow, that seemed more awkward than the silence. It was fair, he thought. She had said something regarding her life and he had said shared a similar experience. There wasn’t any need to really… say much. As they came to town and started seeing more people, Asuka kept bumping against his arm and eventually took hold of his with hers. The sudden contact of her half-gloved hand with his own shocked him and he tried to yank his hand back but her grip was like an iron steel trap. It wasn’t as if she was leading him anywhere, she was walking _next_ to him.

“Let go of my hand.” Kaito said bluntly, his teeth grit. Whatever positive moment created, it was effectively gone.

Asuka snapped her head, her eyes practically burning a hole down to his core. Her grip turned tighter as she led him between two buildings as more for seclusion. She sighed heavily, looking around for bystanders before speaking. “Listen, Tenjo-san. I am making us _blend in._ More people are less likely to make eye-contact, let alone _focus_ on a couple in public.” Kaito… absolutely hated how much sense that made. He didn’t like the idea, not in the slightest. Even the implication.

“Don’t you think this is a bit much?”

She laughed, _hard_ – so much she let go of his hand and backed up, clutching onto her sides. “Me? A bit much? Coming from the guy who carded 15 cadets and wants to storm Academia with his one-man army?!” She gasped for air, as her laughter almost became silent and strained.

Kaito frowned, his face scrunching up the longer her laughter continued. Of all the idiotic methods of hiding in plain sight, this was by far on of the highest in terms of discomfort. Even entertaining the idea… With an exasperated groan, he took back her hand – his grip rivaled her own. “Fine, take my damn hand and pretend we’re a couple! Just stop laughing like an idiot.”

“Wow, what flattery. What charm.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Her laughter finally died down a bit before either of them deemed it safe for them to be out in the open once more. And Kaito truly hated to admit but… the amount of people who did avoid looking at them or maneuvered around them was a sight indeed. Had he done the same in Heartland? He couldn’t recall… it must’ve been human nature. “So Tenjo-san, speaking of couples – you got someone back home, wherever that is?”

With the state of affairs in Heartland, it was the furthest thing on his mind. Any minute interest he may have had in anyone died as survival instincts took over. Attachments such as those were dangerous in a warzone. Kaito had seen how often irrational decisions were made, the close calls or even the deaths caused – most of which were sacrifices meant to buy time or save another from their inevitable demise. It wasn’t really… possible. He was bitter about the subject. “No.”

“That figures.”

“You’re not much of a charmer yourself.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’d be… surprised by how charming I can be. So much so that it surprises even _me_.” Her tone was bitter, annoyed though much different from his. “Basically, I reject a lot of people.” The source of her annoyance was clear, understandable even. The unwarranted, unwanted attention he understood too clearly. “And here we are! Now please… just refrain from talking.”

The smell of freshly baked goods filled his nostrils, flooded him with sheer nostalgia of the market district in Heartland. Kaito hadn’t realized how much he could _miss_ that smell and of all places, something from the Fusion Dimension made him ache for home or even the past. The shop was even worse to fill him; he could almost feel himself succumbing to the aroma – desiring something from this godforsaken dimension, as he thought it.

“Welcome to- Asuka-chan, dear!” The old woman behind the counter greeted her with a smile. She seemed sweet, like one of those older woman who gave out candy to children for being polite or even just existing.

“Ah, morning Tome-san.” Finally, Asuka found cause to release his hand and approached the counter. She leaned over casually, chatting up the woman – eh, Tome-san. They seemed to be friends, at least beyond a customer and shop owner relationship. Kaito wondered the shop, checking out the different pastries they had. Not much interested him but if he had brought Haruto there… he could almost see him running around the shop, going to the counter and begging for anything infused with cinnamon or caramel.

Haruto… It had been a day, felt much longer. He needed to compose himself, not allow anything to betray his purpose or reveal that he was – “Asuka’s boyfriend!”

“Tome-san, _no_!”

Kaito turned immediately, his thoughts of Haruto interrupted. Of all the things… she meant him? He wasn’t paying attention for a minute, maybe two and she couldn’t have been bothered to know his name? He said he’d play along… but this was to be annoying, he felt it as he walked up the counter.

“I didn’t catch your name, dear. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before.”

The myriad of excuses he could make... “I’m from out of town. We just came by to pick up some muffins.” Kaito didn’t want a conversation, not to pretend he was part of the dimension and fabricate some kind of half-baked truths about himself. Asuka had told him not to talk, he agreed with that advice – she could ask something and any sort of tick could give away the truth. He couldn’t trust this was a safe place.

Tome smiled. “Not really social, are ya?”

“Kaito here likes to think of himself as the strong silent type.” He tilted his head, amazed that she referred to him by his first name of all things. Well… if she was trying to pass him off as a boyfriend then referring to him formally was most likely not the best course of action. Still, he thought it funny considering her words to him. “He’s very good about that.”

“Hm… well, he’s handsome which is all that matters, right?” The woman laughed heartedly as Asuka only gave a small chuckle, looking uncomfortable even her by own lies. “Strong and silent, I thought you would go for that other nice young man… oh, the tall one.”

_The tall one_ … Kaito knew to stop listening, his face scrunched and Tome laughed again. She must’ve mistaken his look of annoyance with jealousy. He assumed that as she waved her hands as a sign she was dropping the subject. Anything just to end the conversation and leave already.

“In any case, I’m glad to see ya come by. You need to do so more often. I feel like I hardly see you anymore. I know assignments are difficult but-”

Asuka cleared her throat loudly and the woman stopped. Something was not to be said… It was probably Academia business. “So uh… anyways, Tome-san, I need a blueberry muffin and um…” She seemed to be in thought. A true dilemma of what kind of pastry to get.

“Two cinnamon muffins.” Kaito said. The sudden urge for it was overwhelming.

_And she’s paying anyways._

Tome nodded, retrieving the muffins for them and separating them in different bags. The purchase went by easily, the cost a bit lower than he thought. It must’ve been some kind of discount for Academia students or something… As soon as she handed over the bags, Kaito opened the one with the cinnamon muffins – the smell bringing back memories of his brother and better times. He took a bite; it was even better than how he remembered.

“Like it?” Tome asked, suddenly curious about his blissful look. “I haven’t seen anyone react to my pastries like that before.”

Kaito nodded happily. “I haven’t had anything sweet like this since-” He stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say. Since Heartland, since before the invasion, before everything… Asuka stared at him, her expression slightly worried. He needed to say something, anything to not enact suspicion. “I mean… It’s as sweet as my Asuka is.” The dumbest thing he had said and it only made his insides recoil as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “I can’t tell what’s better.”

The woman gushed and Asuka’s face reddened as she started shaking slightly. They couldn’t stay much longer. She was ready to burst and he wasn’t sure how long he could hold up this lie.

“In any case, we should probably be heading off. Lots of other things to do…”

She smiled and waved at them. “Alright sweeties, you have a good day! And Asuka-chan, this one is a keeper!”

Asuka couldn’t talk, merely nodding her head and trying her hardest not to open her mouth and potentially laugh as though she wasn’t used to such sap. Finally, they made it out of the shop and a few feet away, she burst – her laughter completely spilling out and Kaito pulled his arm away. “I’m _sweet_! Wow!”

He didn’t want to listen to her. “As horrible as that was to listen to, _believe me_ – it was much worse to say.” He took another bite of his muffin, the feeling from earlier not as strong. At least it still tasted like he remembered. The words about to come out of his mouth though… he was about to say too much all because he wanted a little taste of the past. It was idiotic. “But thanks for paying for the muffins.”

“It’s because I’m so sweet, I know.”

“Tenjoin….”

“I take it back; you _are_ a charmer.”

“Shut up!”


End file.
